


You Still Get My Heart Racing

by dirtytwinklou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry loving Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, fluff mainly, harry calls louis baby a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtytwinklou/pseuds/dirtytwinklou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis. He tells him everyday, but some times Louis doesn't understand why someone like Harry would even want to be with him. Harry easily reminds him how amazing he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Get My Heart Racing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing I apologise. Pre-Order the fuck out of Made in the A.M. loves! -S

Harry knew what Louis was doing. He was scrolling through twitter like he always did after a concert, but there were days where all he ever looked up was hate towards himself. It broke Harry's heart, how someone could ever hate his Louis.

"Baby." Harry murmured approaching him sitting down beside him on their couch, but the boy said nothing just gave the odd sniffle looking down at his phone, "Louis baby, you need to stop doing this to yourself. It's hurting not just you but me as well. I can't bear to see you upset." Harry cooed brushing his hands upon Louis' tugging the phone away throwing it to the other of the couch.

He pulled his boy into his arms humming quietly while stroking one hand through his soft feathery hair.

"They're right though Harry! My voice is horrible, it's very much clear I barely get to sing in any songs as it is!" Louis said suddenly trying to slip away from Harry but he grumbled lowly pulling him into his lap.

"Stop treating yourself like your nothing! Because you are so much more than you those people say you are, I promise you that. You have an incredible voice Louis, its unique and one of a kind. As for the songs you know very well that Modest is filled with a bunch of bigoted, fucking assholes. You are an incredible singer and performer Louis okay? The fans love and adore you so very much. Anyone who says different are not our fans." Harry said passionately leaving Louis speechless.

Harry set him back on the couch and got up going to grab Louis some tea which would relax him he stumbled looking down and frowned. Louis' bloody hedgehog Bruce was just sitting there and almost killed him. He sighed bending down to grab the tiny thing and walked to the kitchen.

He walks back into the living room five minutes or so spotting Louis immediately with his phone sniffling again, "Louis!" he sighed with a frown the smaller boy looked over at him.

"Thank you." Louis said when Harry sat beside him setting his phone down taking the tea from Harry who looked over him raising his eyebrows.

"I just told you the truth love." Harry murmured stroking Bruce's nose Louis smiled setting his tea down turning towards him.

"I know, you always do. So thank you." Louis said squeezing Harry's knee with a soft smile towards the man he loved so very dearly.

"Your welcome baby." Harry said softly stroking Louis' cheek gently, "You are incredible at singing, writing, footie, with the lads, your family, and the fans. You are so lovely Lou I hope you know that." He said softly Louis nodded his hand moving up on top of Harry's which was resting on his cheek with a gentle smile.

"I do, because you always remind me. You are so much more lovely H." Louis said quietly.

"Lou-" Harry started but Louis cut him off.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever met, you are always there when I need you no matter where we are in the world and I can't tell you how grateful I am to have met you. You make my life worthwhile." Louis said thickly Harry set Bruce on the floor reaching both hands over now to rub away the tears on Louis' cheeks who smiled.

"You make my life pretty damn worthwhile to my lovely Lou. I love you so very, very much." Harry said softly.

"I love you as well." Louis grinned leaning forward pressing their lips together softly savouring the feel of Harry's wonderful lips on his it felt so, so god damn right with Harry. Everything did.

"Good, that's good." Harry murmured pulling away kissing his nose, both cheeks and forehead making Louis giggle softly shuffling closer to him and Harry tucked him under his arm leaning back on the couch. Louis rested his head upon Harry's chest tangling their hands together on Harry's stomach.

"Promise?" Louis asked softly looking up at him.

"I promise." Harry said with a loving smile kissing him gently before pulling away Louis smiled. He'd always be okay as long as he had Harry at his side. Harry smiled down at his boy rubbing his hip gently, he would do whatever he could to always make Louis smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually crying I hate myself that was so fluffy and WOW I'M SO EMO I'M SORRY!


End file.
